I'm Not Sorry
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Percy's not at all sorry. PWFW. slash


Title: I'm Not Sorry

Pairing: PW/FW

Author: FallenShateiel

Rating: M+

Summary: Percy won't ever say he's sorry.

Written For: perfectpoof- link is on my profile

A/N: Just a starter fic for the community… also if anyone wants they can give suggestions for challenges or fests… or something like that.

-------------------------------

Percival Ignatius Weasley.

The impetuous ill-gotten son of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

He was as hot headed and uncaring brother that any of the Weasley kids could have had.

He ultimately never really cared about them and thus never paid any good attention to any of them. Meaning that all through the childhoods of each and every one of Weasley children he was the 'perfect son' the one who had their mother's affections because he wasn't a troublemaker. He had their father's attention because he was the one who could have conversations with his father about the Muggle artefacts that would clutter the garage and lawn. Having spent nights reading up on the material behind the logic of such stupid things that the Muggle's came out with.

None of his siblings would ever really grow to like him.

After all how do you like someone who made it virtually impossible to succeed in anything?

--------------------

As they were growing up Percy fell into himself.

More studying, less time for sports or the fun and games he used to be good at.

Because he was always perfect. Even on a broom.

Just one day he stopped.

-------------------

He one day needed glasses.

He hid his eyes behind awful horn-rimmed glasses ever since.

It never really bothered anyone until they noticed that they couldn't see the eyes that the only sister and second older brother had… the soft brown.

No instead they hid behind glasses that would over emphasize the small creases underneath the bright red eyelashes…

-----------------

He cut of his curls so that you couldn't really tell that he had curly locks that would sometimes come out as ringlets making him look like a cherub or a very feminine young boy…

Innocent Incarnate as some of the relatives would say after they were done calling the oldest son the most Handsome Weasley Since Great Uncle Corky…

Instead all you see is this neat short hair parted to the side in strict fashion.

--------------

His lips are full.

But one could never tell because by the time he was 12 he had gotten into the habit of pursing his lips in either self- righteousness or irritation.

------------

Fredrick Gideon Weasley.

One of the trickster/prankster duo, living in the Weasley Home, The Burrow.

He is a man of jokes and a man who lives to laugh at everyone else.

He can be annoying.

Though in his defence George is even more annoying.

Granted he is the one who does get carried away by both his own temper and other factors.

He's someone who doesn't really care about what he does so long as he can forget about it later, either that or have a good laugh.

------------------------

He's a twin so he's always getting into to trouble.

Though most of the time he lets his twin take the fall while he goes and (sometimes literally) runs for the hills.

It's what he likes to consider the facts of life.

After all he is someone who does some pranks that could be considered incriminating.

But in actual fact they are just jokes and the people that have them played on, are just usually uptight people who can't take a joke.

--------------------

He has red hair. Just like every other Weasley.

He has the same blue eyes as his brother/twin George and the same burly body build…

He has perfect vision.

Though sometimes his mother says he must have been born blind to be so stupid sometimes…

He doesn't really have any actual stubbornness.

Probably because he never really encounters any situation that made it a necessity.

His hair is shoulder length and straight. Sometimes he can get it to look shaggy when he doesn't brush it for a couple of days.

He's considered rugged. At least that's what Angelina Johnson said to him when he was about 16.

His lips average though he sometimes thinks that they are thin.

Not that he cares, it just makes him look more comical when he play acts around as an idiot.

------------------

------------------

After it all happened everyone was upset.

Of course everyone was upset.

The Weasley are supposed to be a close-knit family who never allow themselves to break despite the stark differences between each other.

But that day in July when all that proved to be something that was thought or at least hoped for, wasn't there anymore.

That sense of family that all of them felt towards each other didn't exist after all.

Or at least it didn't exist for one person in the family whose name still to this day three years later makes the anger rise in each and every spine.

Percy Weasley. The Ministry Lackey. The Stupid Git that wouldn't know the sense of loyalty if it bit him in the arse…

Everyone is upset with him.

He was suppose to be their brother, son, and friend.

Alas, no. Not him.

How could anyone be so stupid as to think that Percy could honestly care a rat's arse about the Weasley's and all that they stood for.

No. Instead the once perfect son and damned near perfect person could not even see what sort of brainwashing he did to himself.

Instead he choose the Ministry over Dumbledore. He choose ignorance over truth.

No one trusts him anymore.

-------------------

Three years.

It seems like forever.

Though why the burly boy with shoulder length bright red hair is about to knock on the flat door that has the number's 204 on it…

He doesn't know himself why he's standing here.

Three years.

How many people have died in three years?

Too many for it not to hurt to think about it.

Yet Fredrick should be happy. After all the Weasley managed to make it without too much damage. Only three where his twin George is crippled for life and his brother Bill has lost his looks… his father was sick, but that became a passing moment.

The Order of Phoenix didn't do too badly.

Only a couple of them died, left or just forgot to stay.

Hell, even Snape came back and turned out to be (in a weird sort of way) innocent. He helped out Harry, and contributed to the end of the shittiest time in Fredrick's life.

Well, maybe it could've been the best when he opened his shop with his brother.

That was if his mother wasn't always so nostalgic and the Dark Lord Voldemort hadn't been terrorizing everyone.

Fredrick sighs and just knocks.

----------------

It's one thing to find yourself looking into the face of the brother you practically lived to torment. If only to get back at him, for being their mother's (undeclared) favourite son.

The glasses reflect the hallway light and the tall body seems to belong to that of a stickman.

But the pale skin to the sharp delicate features of that oddly angelic face are still there.

Just as it always was.

Fredrick remembers when his aunts and cousins would come over and coo at both Bill and Percy. Just talking about their looks as though they were the only Weasley children at the family dinners.

Maybe it was then that Fredrick and George decided to become the jokers and ultimately steal the attention away from all the other Weasley children.

"Hello." Fredrick doesn't like the fact he can't see his brothers eyes.  
Perhaps it's because those brown eyes were the only thing that could tell anyone what their brother was thinking.

"What is it?" The voice is sharp and strict.

"Wanted to visit you." Fredrick knows that his brother will be suspicious of him for the next couple of moments.

Not that he doesn't have reason.

Considering their past together.

"Um. Can I come in?" Fredrick wants his brother to trust him. Just this once.

----------------------

The flat itself is like his older brother in so many ways.

The books that line up the walls, the cleanliness sterilized area.

Perfection.

His brother is looking at him.

Though once again he can't really see his brother's eyes because of the glint off those glasses.

"What did you want?" His brother probably has his wand in his pocket.

Or up his sleeve.

Why else would he even bother to turn his back to get them some coffee?

Fredrick doesn't really know what to say. His brother is not exactly the most trusting of people.

So instead he accepts the mug of coffee without telling his brother he finds that coffee is disgusting.

"Like I said I wanted to visit you." It's true. He wasn't lying when he said that.

Percy steels his face though as he turns his head Fredrick is able to see that his eyes are confused.

"Well, there was one thing." Percy looks up at him. One of his red eyebrows goes up in an inquiry. "Are you going to Ginny's wedding?"

"Harry Potter?" Fredrick smiles.

"Yeah. I know they sent you an invite. You haven't sent it back so Mum's taken it as a good sign."

"And you've come to see if I'll break Molly's heart." It wasn't a question.

Fredrick breath catches as he hears his own brother refer to their mother as if they aren't even related.

"… yeah…" He can't help but become worried that this was all just a big mistake.

Several moments pass before his brother speaks.

"Nothing can go back to the way it was." It's the truth. Too much has happened. Too much isn't understood or was missed on recollection.

Fredrick just looks around at the flat.

Noticing things that he didn't before.

Such as the fact that there are socks all over the place that haven't been picked up. The paintings on the walls are rather disturbing. There is some Muggle technology…

"I don't think anyone expects it to."

"I'm not sorry for what happened."

"I know."

Percy nods.

They end up having a nice visit talking of all sorts of things.

-------------------

"I don't know why you bother." George is telling him this after four weeks of luncheons with Percy.

His brother doesn't like the fact that he's spending lunch nearly every day of the week with Percy. He knows why after all Percy did hurt their family. Especially after he didn't bother showing up at Ginny's wedding.

"I'll be back at 1:30. We have that meeting to go to." Fredrick has learned to ignore the way that George scathingly talks about Percy.

George just sighs and his charmed wheelchair goes back to the front of the store to help out the employees they have.

Fredrick grabs his coat and apparates to the alley where he and Percy usually meet.

-----------------------------

They eat anywhere. Thought they rarely go back to the same place.

It was Fredrick's idea to go to the Chinese food place. Though Percy absolutely hates take out chow mien. He always tells Fredrick that they seem to think that putting grease in it is a delicacy.

Fredrick usually replies

"This coming from a man who eats those 'so- called' meat burgers?"

Percy gives him a rare smile…

-------------------------

"So what's happening in the Front Lines?" Fredrick asks this as he basically uses the chop sticks as a shovel.

Percy makes a face at his eating habits before twirling his fork into his own food.

"I took your suggestion about the Wolfsbane Potion being covered by the Ministry expenses. It's being reviewed by the Wizengamot."

Fredrick smiles to himself. He 'conveniently' left out the fact that the idea was originally from Hermione who was debating about it with Remus and Kingsley at the wedding.

"That's good."

"Yourself?"

"Well, we're trying to manipulate those potions that can turn you into animals so that you can make it so you can talk in the animal forms… so far George has been able to turn me into a cat that moo's."

The soft chuckle he receives is wonderful.

--------------------

Some nights he has this weird urge to get up and walk around his flat while thinking about visiting Percy.

Which is stupid because it's usually around midnight that he gets these urges.

When he was younger and restless he would go and wake up George so that they could go and work on some experimentations…

However he doesn't want to bother George and Katie.

So instead he just grabs his coat and goes for walks.

--------------------

"Do you ever have problems sleeping?" This time it's a seafood place. Percy has a thing for shrimp salad, while he's a halibut man.

Percy swallows and takes a drink before replying.

"I usually listen to music or watch TV."

"The TV helps?"

"Yeah, just make sure it's Disney."

"Disney?"

Percy smiles with that sort of odd glint in his eyes that makes Fredrick's stomach clench.

"I should get you to watch TV some time?"

"How 'bout when I can't sleep?"

"Sound's perfect."

------------------------

It's wonderful to be able not to sleep and just crash out at Percy's place some nights.

He watches a lot of the so- called 'Disney' and falls asleep to most of the musicals. Though his favourite to sleep through is 'Prince of Egypt.' For some reason he finds that the most soothing one.

Percy sometimes makes popcorn. Or some other snack they'll munch on.

On the days when neither of them have anything to do they'll rent some 'videos' that they'll want to watch all the way through.

Such as Monty Python. Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas and K-PAX.

Percy's favourite movie to watch over and over again is Saddle Up the West (A/N: that's My favourite movie of all time).

Fredrick doesn't have a favourite.

He'll watch all of them.

So long as they aren't historical.

----------------------------

"Mambo Italiano?" Fredrick looks down at the movie as though it's suppose to talk to him.

"I heard it's suppose to be good."

"What about it?"

"Something to do with a guy whose from a strict Italian Canadian family who don't know he's gay."

"Comedy?"

"Yeah."

"No Romance?"

"I don't think so."

"'K."

-------------------------

He found the movie itself hilarious.

Though really it's just the one part that he really liked. The one where he's working at that hotline place…

Percy laughed along with him. They had set up a sort of makeshift bed on the floor in front of the TV and the couch.

At those times Fredrick really does think that they're brothers.

--------------------

When Percy tells him about a date he has with a girl from one of the Auror divisions, he can't help the pain that throbs in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Heartburn." He smiles shakily while clenching the middle of his chest.

------------------------

He's inside of Starbucks getting a white chocolate mocha that he's been craving for during the past few days.

"Where have 'you' been?" It's hissed into his right ear.

He's shocked when he turns and looks into the burning eyes of his older brother.

He clears his head and says in a normal voice.

"I've had a couple of meetings." Percy steps back. The glint is in front of his glasses again.

He nods and turns to walk away.

"Is that all sir?"

"Hey, Perce. Do you want something."

"Coffee. Black."

--------------------

Fredrick thinks he should learn to understand things a bit better.

But he doesn't want to think about it.

Instead he just wanders around the streets at night rather than go to Percy's flat.

They still have their luncheons.

But it somehow doesn't seem so easy anymore.

-----------------

"So, did you hear that the Ministry paying for werewolves to take the Wolfsbane now?" Kingsley's easy smile is infectious.

"'Bout bloody time." Comes the growl from Hagrid at the other end of the long table.

It's dinner where all the Order is eating and talking of how the Ministry's changing if only to try and seem better.

Fredrick just listens.

'Percy should be here.'

-------------------

--------------------

He can't believe the amount of deja-vu he feels as he stands there in the dim hallway that he's become used to.

He's facing the same hesitation that he was faced with nearly six months ago.

As he raises his fist to knock he feels his blood rush through his veins…

"Oh. Hello." The chirpy reply from a pretty brunette girl answers the door.

Fredrick feels everything shatter.

"I.I.. I'm sorry I've come at a bad time." Oh Merlin. This was what he was afraid of. Terrified of.

The pretty brunette's chirpy voice rings in his ears,

"Oh, that's fine I'm just leaving. Percy's in the shower if you want to wait for him."

Fredrick finds his feet leading him into the flat as the brunette says her goodbyes smiles at him and leaves.

He's standing there shaking and nearly frozen numb.

Percy comes out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. The steam billowing out behind him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be away for a couple of months."

He's not looking at Percy. Afraid of what he might see.

"I'm going to be in Japan and then over to Korea for a couple of experimentations and investor meetings. George would've gone with me but he's going to be needed at the shop and Katie is looking for a house for them to buy… I think they're thinking of getting married…"

He's babbling.

----------------------

----------------------

He never left the country.

It was a lie.

Instead he went and hid out in a cottage in Ireland that he bought. One that he hid out in and barely came out of for two months.

For some reason it was better.

At least Fredrick thinks so anyways.

He finally left the cottage after selling it to a young couple.

He forced himself to plaster on a smile and figure out his lies as he walked into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

-------------------

He likes to experiment at the oddest hours. Now that George and Katie aren't living with him he's able to make as many explosive substances as he wants.

And he does.

With relish.

-------------------

"I'm here to get a license to create alcoholic potions." He has to register this himself in person because he really doesn't want to wait for the OK for six months.

The goblin in front of him nods and they talk about the rules and registrations.

When he leaves the Ministry he walks into his brother.

The one that he's been avoiding for the past two months.

"Hello Fred. Back now?" He looks fine and actually pleased to see him.

Something that would've been unheard of just a year ago.

Percy looked at him. Inclined his head and asked softly,

"Well, how does a drink sound. I'm off work. Assuming of course that you're free…"

"No. Um, a drink sounds fine."

-------------------

It's a homely pub.

Stuffy and reminds Fredrick of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

They've been drinking in silence for the past hour.

Fredrick is slowly getting wasted.

He won't look at Percy.

"Who was that chick? Are you fucking?" He's shocked at himself. He wasn't prepared to talk. Besides he feels a bit sick. Which is why he doesn't drink cheap beer.

"What!" The outraged reply makes him wince.

He's feeling really dizzy and really sick.

----------------

When he wakes up he's lying on a bed that's soft and seems to make his body sink into itself.

When he sits up theres something pressed into his hands.

"Drink. You'll feel better."

He does and the horrible headache goes away and he does feel refreshed.

He looks at Percy and sees that his brother is staring at him very intently.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
He knows that Fredrick remembers.

Fredrick finds himself lowering his eyes and the tears coming out…

"I don't know." And he doesn't. He doesn't.

Percy lays his hand on Fredrick's arm and squeezes.

"Her name is Loretta, and no we're not and never were together. She and I had a date, but it was a meeting date where she was requesting that I join a campaign for the possible re-evaluation of the teenagers who decided to become Death Eaters during the war.

She was here that day because she wanted to go over the finer points of the petition with me. She was writing down exactly who we were going to talk to about the entire thing when I got up to take a shower."

Fredrick nods.

--------------------

--------------------

It was a summer morning when Fredrick woke up.

He had taken to sleeping over at Percy's again.

It was easier to sleep there.

He got up to the smell of bacon and hash browns… a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks sitting on the kitchen table already there for him.

Fredrick smiles.

He sits down and picks up the already opened Daily Prophet and begins to read as Percy serves him some breakfast.

He turned his head to say thank you when his lips where caught in a firm embrace.

His world stopped. All that he could think of was what was happening. The soft warmth on his mouth as there is a something wet pushing into his unyielding mouth.

Then it stops.

-------------------

They're sitting on the couch slowly kissing… arms wrapped around each other. Fredrick's tongue licking lazily at Percy long pale throat. While Percy's hands are rubbing at Fredrick's back.

-----------------

When they are in the bedroom Fredrick moves so that he pushes Percy down. Leaning down to the to kiss the eyelids whose glasses Fredrick has removed long ago.

Kissing the long pale throat and slowly removing the unbuttoned shirt and nipping at the taunt pink nipples. Percy arches up and slowly caresses Fredrick's neck.

When they are both rid of all their clothes they are moving with each other arousals brushing as Percy moves so that Fredrick is lying underneath him. He goes down and slowly kisses along the navel, rubbing his nose and lips into the dusty hair as Fredrick watches with fascinated eyes.

Fredrick watches as his hot arousal disappears into that hot moist warmth…

He arches as the sensations overtake him.

By the time Percy is sucking on his testes he's sweaty and trying not to scream.

Bobbing up and down Fredrick comes hard.

Fredrick opens his legs finally feeling the finger that has been snuck into his arse.

He bends his knees as another finger is added. Bucking his hips as the sensation becomes something he can deal with.

Screaming as the gland is hit.

After a couple of moments where Percy stretches Fredrick… then the fingers are gone.

"…nnn..no… ah… please… pplleea. ah!" Percy's inside him. The pain is hot and burning but Fredrick just continues with it. His knees pushed up against his chest.

Percy moves with forceful thrusts into Fredrick's arse. Soon hitting the prostate and becoming faster and more erratic as the tight confinement takes them both into a frenzy.

Fredrick comes without having his cock touched and brings Percy spiralling with him. This arse milking the delicious prick inside him.

-------------------------

Sometimes Percy likes to ride on the top of Fredrick.

Though this usually only happens when they make their makeshift bed on floor to watch movies.

Percy on top of him and riding while wanking off on him… Fredrick curling his toes and wanting to taste that delicious purpled cock that is being pumpkin right in front of him.

Watching Percy throw his head back and the newly grown curls falling all over the place. The noise that their making, the smell, the feeling of having his cock squeezed in the impossible tight heat…

Always coming with a strangled 'AH!'.

Whispering his love as he comes down.

Percy won't be done yet and will continue to ride his softening cock and pumping his own. All the white precome will spurting out. Percy will slump forward breathing hard. Fredrick's prick coming out of him.

Taking Percy's stained hand licking it. Tasting the thing that probably is his favourite snack.

-------------------

Fredrick and Percy are brothers.

They are considered very close brothers.

In fact they seem to be very good friends as well.

Who've moved past their differences. And are becoming a family again.

Molly Weasley is proud of her sons. The ones who've been living together in perfect harmony for the past five years.

------------------------

A/N: OK. That was way longer than I expected.


End file.
